Better Than Revenge
by Geeky godess
Summary: One shot based on the song by Taylor Swift


Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight. I'm not Taylor Swift, so I don't own the song.

* * *

I stood around the corner, craning my head every so often so that I could see them. Renesmee Cullen with Jacob Black. My guy.

I remember the summer that she came to Forks, Washington. Jacob and I had been together for about three months, and she came along and ruined everything. I don't think she knows who she's stealing from, because I sure didn't expect her to steal him.

She was wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a white camisole, white stilettos, and hair in curls. I was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, and Jacob's grey jacket. Before I knew it, they where talking, and she was leaving. With him.

This reminds me of the playground days, when the new kid would either steal your best friend or your favorite toy. And then their mother would make them stand in the corner, and think about what they did. And you'd be so happy, because you didn't have to start a rumor saying that they had cooties to get your revenge.

But that's the thing: There is nothing I do better than revenge.

Which is why I am now sitting on a wooden stool at the school talent show, singing a song that I wrote.

''I'd like to dedicate this song to Renesmee Cullen,'' I smiled.

_Spoken:_  
_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_  
_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot_  
_And it was summer_  
_And I had it all_  
_I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along_  
_Got him alone_  
_And let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming_  
_Wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated_  
_Just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know_  
_The pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated_  
_Just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge (revenge), ha_

The look on Renesmee's face was priceless, and I wished I could have taken a photo. It's not my fault she had that reputation.

Yeah. And then I forgot the rest of the song, so I looked at what she was wearing: a white, vintage dress, hair in curls and white sandals. And make up. All I had on was a pair of black, skinny leg jeans, a red tank, a lighter red shirt under it, and converses,but I looked cute.

So I looked at what she was wearing, and used that to start off the next part verse.

_She looks at life like it's a party_  
_And she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend_  
_And she's so over it_

It's true. She looked at me as if I where psychotic, as I was usually trying to rhyme her name with things. She always had a scowl on her face when she saw me, too. Didn't her mother ever tell her that if she kept making that face it would get stuck like that?

_I think her ever present frown_  
_Is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho_  
_'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear_  
_Or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down_  
_To get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses_  
_Gives you dignity_

She comes waltzing in here out her fancy prep school. Now, my best friend went to prep school, so I am not trying to place a stereotype. My friend attended the same school, and said she was horrible in kindergarten!

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge, ha ha_

She rolled her eyes from the audience, and I changed the planned verse and improvised.

_I'm just another thing_  
_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him_  
_But haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing_  
_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him_  
_But I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
There is nothing I do better  
Than revenge

I looked from her to Jacob and back again.

And do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do  
Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause

I let out all of the feelings I'd been holding in for the last year.

_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

She came up to me afterwards, Jacob right behind her.

''Stupid song,'' she sneered at me.

''Stupd girl,'' I retorted.

She scowled, obviously mad because she didn't have a good comeback. So she turned to Jacob instead.

''Jakey, you shouldn't hang around trash. Now let's go,'' she said as she reached for his hand.

''If I go with you, I'll be leaving behind the best girl in the world. And I've done that once, but I'm not going to do that again,'' Jacob smiled.

I stared, my heart soared, Renesmee stormed off.

''And if she'll forgive me, then I'd like another chance,'' he said, sincerity in his voice the whole time.

The kind of sincerity that no one could fake.

So I did what do best: revenge.

''Maybe,'' I say before turning to walk away,''When you learn not to let the new girl steal your girlfriend's toy on the playground. Cause that won't make her many friends. Then, I'll have to get revenge. And I think we both know that there is nothing I do better than revenge. She should keep that in mind.''

My name is Leah Clearwater. and there i nothing I do better than revenge.


End file.
